happy Kaisoo day
by onfanllcouple
Summary: Happy KaiSoo day Ketika Kyungsoo benar-benar tak berpengharapan dan kematian menghampirinya . Datanglah si aneh tinggi berkulit gelap. Lalu kenapa dia mau untuk hidup? It's Kaisoo.. Sorry belum diedit jadi typho nya banyak.. Harusnya ini untuk kaisoo day, tapi karena beberapa alasan tidak bisa di publish.. Keke


Title : Happy Kaisoo day ^^

Author : Onfanllcouple

Dengan sedikit sentuhan komedi hehe

Cerita yang absurd =_=

Happy nice reading..

Ouh please reviewnya ok!

Pria dengan tinggi dibawah rata-rata untuk ukuran orang korea. Mata bulat super besar mirip sekali dengan burung hantu. Bibir yang super unik berbentuk hati menarik banyak hati wanita. Itulah Kyungsoo.

Selain itu kepribadiannya yang sangat diam dan tak tersentuh oleh orang lain membuat nya terlihat sangat cool dimata orang-orang. Boleh jadi untuk para wanita itu sesuatu yang mengagumkan. Wajahnya benar-benar datar untuk sesuatu yang tidak dipedulikan. Seakan-akan ia hidup didalam 2 dimensi. Bayangkan betapa datarnya itu!Tapi pertanyaannya adalah. . . Apa yang pernah dipedulikan Kyungsoo di dunia ini?

Sudah jelas tidak ada!

Hidupnya begitu membosankan dan pria itu tidak pernah memperdulikannya. Satu hal yang dia inginkan didunia ini. Cepat-cepat mati. Ia ingin bisa mati secepat mungkin. Baginya, sudah tidak ada lagi alasan nya untuk hidup didunia ini.

Bukannya ia tidak pernah peduli. Tapi semua hal yang dipedulikannya sudah menghilang dari dunia ini. Pertama kedua orangtuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat ia masih kelas 6 SD. Setelah itu 10 tahun kemudian adiknya Sehun meninggal juga. Dan itu yang paling membuatnya tersiksa.

Ia merasa hidupnya begitu gagal. Sehun, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya didunia ini meninggal karena dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya karena ia tak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk Sehun. Adik kecilnya itu meninggal saat ikut balapan liar. Padahal Sehun sudah mencoba untuk memberitaukannya pagi hari itu, sebelum malamnya ia mengalami kecelakaan.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak punya mesin waktu untuk mengembalikan keadaan. Maka dari itu cara satu-satunya hanyalah dengan menyusul mereka ke sana. Kyungsoo selalu membayangkan keluarganya itu bersenang-senang di surga meninggalkannya sendirian di bumi yang dibencinya.

Lalu apakah bunuh diri dapat membuatnya masuk surga?

Sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap melakukannya. Mulai dari menyebrang ke tengah jalan raya yang penuh kendaraan yang sedang melaju kencang. Menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas jembatan ke sungai Han. Meminum racun. Memotong urat nadinya.

Entah perbuatan baik apa yang sudah Kyungsoo lakukan selama hidupnya? Sampai-sampai Tuhan selalu menolongnya.

Mulai dari mobil polisi yang kebetulan lewat langsung mengambil nya dari tengah jalan. Ada kumpulan nahkoda yang sedang memperbaiki yaatch disiang hari. (Tau, kan dimalam hari ada taxi air di sungai Han.) Pembantunya, Seo ahjumma tiba-tiba datang mengambil baju-baju kotor ke kamarnya lalu berteriak seketika saat melihat gelas yang dipegangnya berisi air berwarna hitam.

"Oh, TUAN MUDA!"

"kenapa kau memanggil ku seperti itu."

Saking kagetnya, Kyungsoo tak sengaja menumpahkan setengah isi gelasnya. Ia berharap bisa mati karena serangan jantung saat itu. Tapi entah mengapa nyawa nya tak melayang juga saat itu.

"sepertinya kopi itu terlalu pahit. Sini biar saya tambahkan gula. Membuat kopi sudah menjadi tugas saya, tuan."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kyungsoo. Dengan seenak gajah Seo ahjumma mengambil gelas Kyungsoo yang berisi racun itu dan ternyata membuang semua isinya kedalam wastafel. Ok, ini gagal lagi. Terakhir, Kyungsoo senang sekali ia berhasil menyayat nadi kirinya. Kini giliran suaminya Jung ahjussi yang tiba-tiba datang membuka pintu kamarnya. Kyungsoo menyesali perbuatannya yang bodoh. Kenapa ia bisa lupa mengunci pintu. Ok, UGD menunggunya dan dia selamat lagi kali ini.

Tunggu,, selamat?

Benarkah?

Sepertinya tidak juga.

Kyungsoo memandangi tepi lengan kirinya yang diperban sementara dokter Kim sedang memandanginya.

"apa dokter ingin membicarakan tentang nadi saya?"

"ya. Selamat!"

Dokter bernama lengkap Kim Junmyeon itu bertepuk tangan gembira seperti seorang anak kecil yang sangat senang ketika seseorang mengatakan nya 'kau pintar sekali sayang.' Tapi itu lebih terlihat seperti 'dokter yang bodoh' dipikiran Kyungsoo.

"ehm, baiklah sepertinya aku tidak harus melakukan yang seperti itu."

"lalu?"

"nadi mu baik-baik saja. Untung orang yang mengantar mu cepat membawa mu kesini waktu itu. Setelah dirawat beberapa hari ini dan anda sempat menjalani beberapa tes dengan berat hati saya sebagai dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas anda. Harus memberitaukannya."

Dokter itu mengambil sebuah map coklat berisi lembaran hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya.

"anda menderita radang tenggorakan yang sangat parah. Ini sudah keterlaluan dan tidak bisa dioperasi lagi. Ditambah kondisi paru-paru anda tidak terlalu baik."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia terlihat seperti burung hantu sungguhan kali ini.

"Tuhan selalu bisa mengubah keadaan apapun sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Tapi saya hanya seorang manusia biasa yang berusaha membantu anda sebaik mungkin dan sebisa saya. Maaf, bukan ingin mendahului Tuhan tapi melihat kondisi anda sepertinya sisa hidup anda tinggal 3 bulan lagi."

Kyungsoo tertawa saat itu juga. Tertawa sangat puas sekali sampai membuat dokter yang duduk dihadapannya itu bingung melihat tingkahnya. 'Benar-benar pasien yang langkah' pikirnya.

Begitu keluar dari ruangan itu wajahnya begitu cerah. Ia bahkan melewati Jung ahjussi yang sudah siap dimobil hendak membukakan pintu untuknya. Tapi Kyungsoo jalan meninggalkan pria itu begitu saja.

"pulang duluan sana!"

Teriak Kyungsoo pada Jung ahjussi.

Kyungsoo berjalan riang gembira. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kini kematian yang menghampiri dirinya sendiri. Tidak perlu repot-repot lagi.

Ternyata kebiasaannya yang sering begadang mengurusi perusahaan dapat membuat paru-parunya basah. Ia juga tidak tau kalau darah yang keluar dari mulutnya belakangan pagi ini saat menyikat gigi itu berasal dari tenggorokkannya. Ia pikir itu akibat gusinya yang berdarah karena ia sering sariawan. Atau bahkan ia tak tau kalau batuk dapat berakibat begitu fatal. Ia hanya mengkonsumsi obat sekedar untuk meredakan batuknya dan Kyungsoo berpikir kalau itu sudah selesai sampai disitu.

Ternyata tidak. Hal-hal kecil yang sering ia remehkan itu semua berakibat buruk. Tapi tak apa Kyungsoo sangat menikmatinya saat ini. Saking bahagianya ia ingin berjalan-jalan ke taman. Melihat seberapa besar kemampuan tubuhnya saat ini untuk berjalan kaki kesana. Apa ia masih sanggup untuk itu?

Kyungsoo sampai ditaman dan ia menghirup udara yang begitu dingin itu. Ini menjelang bulan desember tentu saja sangat dingin dan hanya sedikit orang yang berkeliaran di taman. Lalu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun seseorang memanggilnya.

"hei!"

Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang. Tak ada satu orang pun dibelakangnya.

"hei!"

Kyungsoo menoleh lagi dan tak menemukan siapapun.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkah nya tapi kini ia berhenti mendadak. Bukan lagi karena seseorang iseng yang berteriak 'hei!' saat ini. Tapi karena Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang tengah menepuk bahu nya dari belakang. Kyungsoo menoleh kekanan belakang dan mendapati sebuah jari telunjuk menusuk pipi kanannya.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas. Wajah yang cukup tampan itu sedang tersenyum kepadanya sekarang. Tapi itu lebih terlihat seperti 'aneh' dan 'mencurigakan' daripada sekedar sebuah tawa.

Kyungsoo berbalik, menghadapkan dirinya pada pria itu. Dia lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo dan kulitnya sedikit gelap. Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi sepertinya pemuda itu lebih muda darinya. Mungkin seumuran Sehun kalau, adiknya itu masih hidup.

"ada apa?"

Tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

"boleh aku ikut?"

"hh- hha?"

..fiuh..~=+_+=~..fiuh..

Semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Benar-benar memalukan. Pria aneh itu terus saja mengikutinya. Pria yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. Jangankan bertanya siapa namanya. Melihat tingkahnya yang aneh saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk nya merinding semua. Ditambah lagi pemuda itu suka berlari mengejar nya lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyung jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!"

Teriak pemuda itu lagi membuat Kyungsoo harus menyembunyikan wajahnya dari orang-orang. Kyungsoo harus menggelengkan kepalanya ke setiap orang yang memandanginya. Seolah-olah tatapannya itu berkata 'aku bahkan tak mengenalnya!'

"hiks.. hiks.. semua ingin aku pergi."

Pemuda itu menangis sekencang-kencang nya. Ia bahkan tak tau malu sampai-sampai duduk dijalanan begitu saja.

"tidak ada yang menginginkan ku didunia ini!"

"kalau begitu aku mati saja!"

Pemuda itu berdiri lalu mengusap air matanya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju ke tengah jalan.

Ttitt! Tteett! Wuusshhh… blush...

"hei cari mati!"

"pergi kau sana!"

"awas!"

Kyungsoo menatap kebelakang. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Pemuda itu bahkan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berjalan sungguhan ke tengah jalan. Benar-benar gila. Sepertinya pemuda itu gila sungguhan.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo berbalik dan berlari menyelamatkannya dari sebuah truk yang hampir saja menabraknya. Tinggal 5 cm lagi mungkin? Tapi dengan 5 detik pemuda itu selamat ditangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik tangan pemuda itu membawanya ke pinggir jalan.

Begitu sampai ditepi jalan pemuda itu langsung terkulai lemas ke trotoar jalan. Kyungsoo panik melihatnya. Ia pikir pemuda itu pingsan dan hampir berteriak meminta pertolongan dari orang-orang tapi beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara.

"ZZzzttt. . ."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah kesal mendengar dengkuran pemuda itu. 'Sial!' pikirnya. Ia pikir hari ini, hari yang membahagiakan tapi ternyata tidak juga.

Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo menggendong pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu di badannya. Kyungsoo mengeluh dengan kondisi badannya yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang tidak baik saat ini. Tapi entahlah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ingin menolongnya. Ia merasa iba pada pemuda itu. Apa lagi saat mendengar perkataannya tadi.

Mungkin ia sekedar ingin membalas polisi yang sudah berbaik hati mau menolongnya waktu itu. Tak salah juga kalau ia menolong pemuda itu atau bahkan merawatnya. Ia punya banyak harta melimpah dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Kyungsoo menggendong pemuda itu sampai ke rumahnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau pemuda itu tak seberat yang ada dipikirannya tapi kaki-kaki panjangnya itu cukup mengganggu.

Begitu sampai dirumahnya. Seo ahjumma langsung kaget melihat tuan mudanya membawa seorang pemuda asing dan langsung masuk ke kamar Sehun. Kyungsoo sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia membawa pemuda itu ke kamar adiknya.

Kyungsoo membaringkannya ke atas ranjang Sehun. Melihat wajahnya yang begitu tirus, mirip Sehun sedikit tapi selebihnya anak itu benar-benar berbeda dari adiknya. Sehun itu waras tidak seperti anak itu! Tubuhnya juga sangat kurus.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo harus menelpon dokter untuk datang memeriksanya. Ia sempat merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh pemuda itu tadi. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo jadi ingin merawatnya.

Begitu Kyungsoo hendak meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu kembali menangis dalam tidurnya. Kyungsoo berbalik lagi lalu menggantikan pakaiannya dengan baju Sehun yang masih tertata rapih dalam lemari. Lalu Kyungsoo mendapat selembar kertas di saku depan celana pemuda itu.

_'Nama nya Kim Jong In tapi biasanya dipanggil Kai.  
Adik ku punya kelainan jiwa.  
Aku harap kau bisa bersabar menghadapinya.  
Kai anak yang baik selama kau memberikan boneka Krong kesukaannya._

__

Maaf sekali merepotkan mu.  
Tapi aku berjanji akan langsung mengambil Kai kembali secepatnya aku bisa.

_Kim Chanyeol'_

Kyungsoo kembali melipat kertas itu dan menaruhnya dilaci lemari sebelah ranjang. Pria itu mendesah kesal setelah membaca nya.

"Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan adik nya begitu saja? Apa lagi dengan kondisi adiknya yang seperti itu! Ia yakin sekali adiknya akan mendapat orang yang tepat untuk merawatnya. Tadi saja adiknya itu hampir mati. Dasar hyung yang bodoh!"

..fiuh..~=+_+=~..fiuh..

"UWwahHHH! Hiks.. hiks.."

Teriakan itu terdengar begitu kencang dari seberang kamarnya. Memaksa Kyungsoo membuka mata sebesar-besarnya detik itu juga. Ya ampun,, bahkan matahari belum terbit! Tapi pemuda itu sudah berteriak mendahului ayam jantan. Dengan sangat terpaksa Kyungsoo bangkit dari ranjangnya. Lagi pula mimpi nya sudah hancur barusan. Pria bermata besar itu berjalan menuju kamar adiknya dengan malasnya.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan pintu kamar itu keras sampai membuat pemuda itu berhenti menangis. Ia terlihat begitu ketakutan dan terus mundur sampai badannya menempel pada papan penyangga ranjang bagian depan. Tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli dan ia terus mendekat sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"siapa yang menyuruh mu berteriak seperti itu?"

"kau siapa?"

"siapa ?!"

Pemuda itu menatap mata Kyungsoo yang persis seperti burung hantu.

"oh.. tidak Kyungsoo-ya ! Ingat dia memang punya kelainan jiwa." Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya. Berusaha meredam amarahnya yang hampir memuncak.

"ini dimana? Ruangan nya besar sekali. Lalu kenapa lampu nya mati?! Aku.. aku ta..kut"

"hyung ku mana?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

"dia sudah membuang mu!"

"boneka krong ku mana?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab apapun. Ia malah menyalakan lampu lalu pergi keluar dari kamar itu.

Meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih kebingungan di ranjangnya sendirian.

..fiuh..~=+_+=~..fiuh..

Kyungsoo kembali menjalani hari-harinya seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Pria itu tidak peduli dengan penyakitnya juga seorang pemuda yang mengganggu nya kemarin. Bahkan setelah ia membawa pemuda itu pulang ke rumahnya dan merawatnya. Oh, bukan merawat! Hanya memberi tempat tinggal.

Ia pulang larut malam seperti biasa terlalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya dan tidak memakan obatnya. Kecuali dalam keadaan genting! Disaat ia tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya lagi. Dengan kondisi kesehatannya yang seperti itu ditambah kerja yang berlebihan. Kyungsoo merasa sangat lelah begitu ia sampai di rumahnya. Seo ahjumma selaku kepala pelayan segera menyambut tuannya. Mengambil tasnya dan melaporkan seputar keadaan rumah seharian selagi ia berada di luar.

"tuan muda. Pemuda yang dikamar itu mengurung diri terus didalam. Ia tak mau makan. Lalu bagaimana dengan obatnya?"

"Apa lebih baik menitipkannya ke rumah sakit jiwa saja?"

"tapi belum tentu ia akan dirawat dengan baik disana, tuan muda."

"ehm,, bagaimana kalau kami saja yang merawatnya tuan muda. Mungkin Baekhyun akan senang mendapat seorang adik." Jung ahjussi yang baru datang ikut menyela.

"seobang adeul kita bekerja sampai malam. Siapa yang akan menjaga nya kalau begitu?"

"kalau begitu ijinkan kami merawatnya disini saja tuan muda." Mohon Jung ahjussi

"baiklah. Terserah kalian saja."

Kyungsoo bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu.

"Kenapa tuan muda tak ikut merawatnya juga. Mungkin dia dikirim Tuhan untuk menggantikan Sehun, adik tuan muda."

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan ke udara menanggapi perkataan Seo ahjumma.

"tapi adik ku tidak gila seperti dia."

..fiuh..~=+_+=~..fiuh..

Begitu mobil mercedes benz hitam itu berhenti. Kyungsoo langsung keluar dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia sangat khawatir saat Seo ahjumma menelponnya tadi. Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan menemukan pemuda itu tertidur di ranjangnya.

"dokter sudah datang memeriksa nya tadi. Beliau sudah mencoba men-infus nya, tuan muda. Tapi pembuluh nadinya menolak. Dokter bilang ini masalah jiwa nya bukan sesuatu yang bisa diobati dari luar."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya ke udara. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Seo ahjumma.

"tolong buat ayam goreng sekarang."

"ehm,, Jung ahjussi aku butuh boneka krong sekarang juga!"

"baik tuan muda." Sahut sepasang suami istri itu bersamaan.

Kyungsoo mengganti baju nya. Setelah mendapat ayam goreng dan boneka krong. Kyungsoo membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun. Pria itu menepuk lembut bahu pemuda yang sedang terbaring lemah diranjang saat ini.

"ayo bangun! Kau harus makan. Dari kemarin kau belum makan."

Pemuda itu membuka mata nya perlahan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perih ketika cahaya mulai masuk ke dalam matanya.

"hyung?"

"ehm,, hyung mu pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Nanti ia akan kesini menjemput mu. Tapi kau harus makan dulu."

"aku ingin makan dengan Krong. Dimana Krong ku?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya yang ia sembunyikan di belakang.

"ttdaa.. Krong disini!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan boneka krong yang dipegangnya. Melihat mulut Kai yang tersenyum lebar tanpa terasa Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum.

"Krong!"

Kai langsung mengambil boneka Krong dari tangan kanan Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Dicium nya boneka dinosaurus itu terus-menerus sambil menirukan suaranya.

"krong.. krong.. krong.."

"nah, sekarang makan ya!"

Kyungsoo mengambil piring diatas lemari sebelah ranjang. Begitu melihatnya, Kai langsung menaruh boneka dinosaurus itu disebelahnya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil paha ayam dan memakannya. Kyungsoo bersyukur karena Kai mau makan. Ia pikir Kai akan makan banyak karena kemarin dia tidak makan. Tapi nyatanya Kai hanya makan sampai setengah potong ayamnya dan meminta minum.

"ayo makan lagi. Kau baru makan sedikit."

"aku sudah kenyang."

"ayo makan lagi. Lihat badan mu kurus sekali itu karena kau makannya sedikit."

Kyungsoo kembali menyodorkan piring berisi ayam yang tadi. Dengan wajah terpaksa Kai kembali melanjutkan makannya sampai Kyungsoo puas dan menarik piringnya. Kyungsoo membawa piring kotor itu ke dapur. Begitu kembali ke kamar Sehun. Kyungsoo panik melihat Kai yang sedang muntah-muntah diranjang sambil menangis melihat boneka krongnya yang kotor.

_'…_

_Dia sangat suka ayam. Tenang saja, Kai tidak banyak makan. Jadi jangan paksa ia makan kalau dia bilang sudah kenyang._

_…..'_

"uuhhokkk.."

Kai kembali muntah dan Kyungsoo menarik Kai dari ranjangnya. Membawa nya ke kamar mandi

"Seo ahjumma!" teriak Kyungsoo

"ne, tuan muda."

"bersihkan kamar Sehun!"

Sekarang Kyungsoo membantu Kai membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti bajunya. Terpaksa Kyungsoo membawa Kai untuk tidur di kamarnya selagi kamar Sehun dibersihkan. Karena Kai terus menangisi boneka Krongnya. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo menemani Kai tidur diranjangnya. Padahal jam makan siangnya sudah hampir selesai sebentar lagi. Harusnya ia ke kantor sekarang.

"oh,, hyung tuan pororo itu, kan!"

Kai menusuk hidung Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Pria bermata bulat besar itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Kyungsoo pikir Kai itu gila dan mulai berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Oo-h! terserah kau saja!"

Kyungsoo mengelus tengkuk Kai lembut dan pelan sampai pria berkulit gelap itu tertidur lelap. Setelah itu Kyungsoo bangkit dari ranjangnya pelan-pelan. Sebelum keluar kamar Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah Kai yang begitu damai saat tertidur. Kalau begitu Kai terlihat sangat tampan dan seperti anak normal lainnya. Mengingatkan Kyungsoo dengan Sehun. Mungkin kalau Kyungsoo tak menyia-nyiakan nya. Sehun yang akan berada diranjang itu sekarang.

..fiuh..~=+_+=~..fiuh..

Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai menerima keadaan Kai sebagai pengganti adiknya juga teman penghiburnya dari segala penat yang ia rasakan. Tanpa terasa Kai berhasil membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengukir sebuah senyuman di bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. Kedua suami istri itu ikut bahagia melihat tuan mudanya bisa bahagia disisa hidupnya.

Sebentar lagi natal tiba dan Kyungsoo selalu menemani Kai tidak sekedar menghabiskan waktunya seperti biasa di kantor. Ia suka setiap momen nya bersama Kai. Itu sangat berharga bagi Kyungsoo karena dengan begitu ia akan semakin mengenal Kai. Seperti saat ini ketika tanpa ia sadari. Suaranya telah kembali. Ia bersenandung seraya menemani Kai bermain di taman bersama boneka Krongnya. Kyungsoo dibuat terkejut oleh Kai yang menari mengikuti alunan suaranya. Kyungsoo tak menyangka kalau Kai punya bakat yang luar biasa seperti itu. Kai sangat pandai menari.

Kai yang menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo. Langsung berhenti saat itu juga. Ia memeluk boneka krongnya dan memilih untuk diam, duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang berada didekatnya.

"kenapa kau berhenti menari?"

Kai semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia meremas boneka krongnya kuat.

"tarian mu bagus, Kai. Ayo menari lagi!"

Kyungsoo mengelus puncak kepala Kai lembut. Kai mengangkat kepalanya perlahan memandang Kyungsoo ragu.

"sungguh?"

"iya tentu saja."

Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sambil bertanya pada Kai.

"bagaimana cara mu melakukannya tadi?"

"seperti ini?"

"atau.. seperti ini?"

Tapi Kai diam dan malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat lalu menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"aku.. aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Nanti kau akan mengusir ku! Aku tak mau meninggalkan mu tuan pororo."

"ada apa?" Kyungsoo berjongkok di hadapan Kai.

"semuanya masih besar dan luas. Hyung bertepuk tangan. Ia terlihat begitu senang. Omma juga." Kai tersenyum menceritakannya tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah ketakutan lagi.

"omma hilang kata hyung omma pergi sangat lama dan tak bisa kembali. Semua nya sangat kecil dan lampunya hanya satu. Kakek itu marah-marah. Ia memukul ku. Banyak yang memukul ku disana!" Kyungsoo memperhatikan mata Kai yang semakin mengerut.

"sakit.. sakit.." Kai memeluk kakinya.

"suaranya keras sekali!

'kau anak idiot! Orang gila jangan mengganggu tempat ini! PERGI DARI SINI!'

Mereka menggunakan telunjuk seperti ini." Kai berdiri menekan dahinya kuat-kuat dengan telunjuknya

"hyung datang dan mereka memarahi hyung!" Kai menangis lagi

"tidak ada yang menginginkan ku. Tuan poro juga. Cuma hyung yang memeluk ku. Tapi hyung dimana sekarang?" Kai menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit

"huaaa~ hiks.. hiks.."

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar perkataan Kai. Seperti nya Kai benar-benar mengalami masa yang sangat sulit dan berat. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah menolak Kai sebelumnya. Untung Kyungsoo masih bisa menyelamatkan Kai waktu itu.

Cuaca yang begitu dingin karena salju turun dimana-mana. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tetap diam dirumah. Ingat, paru-parunya basah. Dia tidak boleh kedinginan tapi demi Kai tak apa pikirnya. Ia bisa menahan semuanya itu.

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai, ia mengelus tengkuk badan pemuda berkulit tan itu lembut.

"sudah.. jangan menangis lagi. Hyung mu hanya pergi sebentar. Tidak akan lama. Kai boleh memanggil ku hyung kalau Kai mau."

Kai hanya diam melihat mata Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kenyataannya tubuh Kyungsoo tidak kuat. Tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya. Pandangannya mulai buram. Ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Matanya mulai mengatup yang ia dengar hanya teriakan Kai.

"darah.. itu ada darah!"

Kai berteriak sambil menunjuk darah segar yang mulai mengalir dari hidung Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Kyungsoo benar-benar tergeletak diatas salju putih yang begitu dingin.

..fiuh..~=+_+=~..fiuh..

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan dan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah senyuman bodoh. Itu menurut Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa Suho seorang dokter handal itu terlihat begitu bodoh dimata nya. Mungkin itu karena sifatnya yang memang sedikit aneh. Bukan aneh hanya saja Suho ingin membuat pasiennya nyaman didekatnya. Karena itu ia selalu tersenyum walau beberapa orang salah mengartikan tingkahnya itu.

"aku sudah rajin meminum obat. Tapi kenapa aku bisa kambuh." Keluh Kyungsoo

"aigoo.. kau ini! Kau pikir kau hanya sakit batuk biasa?"

Suho menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan.

"sisa waktu mu tinggal 3 bulan dan itupun sudah mulai berkurang. Kau tak ingat?"

Ya. Kyungsoo hampir saja melupakannya. Itu semua karena Kai. Pemuda gila yang sudah ia anggap adik itu benar-benar membuatnya lupa akan tujuannya untuk cepat mati. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak memikirkan kematian lagi. Kini yang dipikirkannya hanyalah hidup untuk menjaga Kai. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain. Terlebih lagi Kai hanya menurut pada nya. Tidak pada orang lain juga tidak pada pasangan Jung ahjussi dan istrinya Seo ahjumma.

Bagaimana pun juga Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Kai. Ia ingin mengangkat Kai sebagai adiknya secara sah. Kyungsoo ingin melakukannya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan dunia. Lelaki bermata bulat itu mengingat kembali isi surat yang ia dapat dari celana Kai.

_'…_

_14 Januari tahun depan umurnya 20 tahun_

_…'_

Ulang tahunnya tanggal 12 jadi kenapa tidak di hari tengah-tengah saja, pikirnya. Tanggal 13 nanti akan menjadi hari perayaan besar dimana ia akan mengangkat Kai dan mengenalkan Kai sebagai adiknya ke muka umum. Sekalian merayakan ulangtahun mereka.

Tapi Kyungsoo bahkan belum sempat merayakan ulang tahun nya bersama Kai. Tepat 2 hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Seorang pria mendatangi rumahnya.

Sebuah mobil Toyota camry keluaran terbaru memasuki kediaman keluarga Do. Pria tinggi yang duduk di kursi belakang itu menyuruh supirnya menghentikan mobil. Padahal mereka baru sampai taman. Pria tampan itu keluar cepat-cepat dari mobilnya dan berlari memeluk Kai yang sedang bermain dengan boneka krongnya. Kai juga membalas pelukan itu tanpa melepas boneka pororonya.

"hyung!"

Merasa dipanggil, Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju taman dan ia melihat semuanya. Kyungsoo langsung menarik Kai dari pelukan pria itu dan membawanya masuk. Pria tampan itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengambil sebuah boneka krong yang sedikit kumal dari dalam mobilnya. Setelah itu ia menyusul kedalam.

"siapa kau? Mau apa kau datang kesini?!"

"kau lupa dengan ku? Perusahaan mu dan perusahaan ku pernah menjalin sebuah kerja sama 2 tahun yang lalu."

"kau.." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"aku Kim Chanyeol. Aku hyung kandung nya Kim Jongin. Seperti janji ku disurat itu aku akan mengambil adik ku kembali. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada mu sudah mau menjaga adik ku. Sebut saja berapa jumlahnya. Aku akan membayar semua yang sudah kau habiskan untuk Kai."

"sungguh kau hyung nya?"

"iya." Chanyeol lalu mengambil boneka krong yang diletakkan disampingnya. Ia menggoyang-goyang kan boneka itu tepat didepan wajah Kai. Membuat Kai langsung berpindah duduk didekatnya dan mengambil boneka itu. Tapi Kai tetap tidak melepaskan boneka krong pemberian Kyungsoo. Kai memeluk kedua boneka itu erat-erat.

"lihat, Kai mengenali boneka krong nya. Dia juga mengenali ku. Ya, kan Kai." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan deretan giginya yang bersinar. Ia mengelus pundak adiknya lembut dan pelan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Chanyeol bahkan mencium kening Kai dan adik nya itu mencium pipi kanannya seperti kebiasaan mereka sebelumnya.

"Kai sayang Chanyeol hyung."

Kyungsoo harusnya senang saat ini. Karena ada Chanyeol yang akan menjaga Kai sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo tidak suka. Ia tidak terima. Bagaimana bisa ia menitipkan Kai pada seseorang yang sudah membuangnya.

"kau seenaknya saja memintanya kembali setelah kau membuangnya? Apa kau tau adik mu hampir saja mati waktu itu?!"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo itu memang tidak salah. Chanyeol memang sangat menyesal telah melakukannya. Tapi itu semua juga untuk kepentingan Kai.

"iya. Aku tau aku hyung yang bodoh. Hyung yang terlalu menyayangi adiknya. Aku hanya ingin Kai seperti dulu lagi. Itu saja. Tapi itu sesuatu yang sangat sulit."

"Omma kami meninggal dan Cho ahjussi dengan seenaknya mengusir kami dari rumah. Ia memalsukan semua hak waris. Aku bersedia untuk di usir tapi aku memohon pada nya untuk merawat Kai. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan permintaan ku. Aku terpaksa membawa Kai ke sebuah rumah sewa yang kecil di dalam gang yang sempit. Kai tidak pernah betah tinggal didalam sedangkan aku harus pergi mengurus semuanya bersama pengacara Lee. Aku harus berlari pulang cepat-cepat lalu ku temukan Kai dipukuli orang-orang sekitar. Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk menyekolahkannya lagi atau sekedar membawanya terapi."

"lalu aku mengingat Sehun adik mu. Kau ingat pesta kebun yang diadakan omma ku waktu itu. Kau datang bersama adik mu. Dia selalu mendekati Kai. Maka dari itu aku hendak menitipkannya pada Sehun tapi begitu aku adik mu telah meninggal. Aku membawa Kai kembali. Kai merengek minta dibelikan es krim. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menunggu tapi Kai malah pergi entah kemana."

"aku tau Kai pasti sedang frustasi dan kalau begitu ia akan lupa diri. Apa kau tidak ingat disaat kau berlari kearah Kai ke tengah jalan. Disaat itu juga aku ada disitu hendak menarik Kai. Tapi kau lebih dulu menariknya. Dan aku lega setidaknya adik ku selamat. Aku memperhatikan semuanya. Terlebih saat kau mau menggendong adik ku, membawanya ke rumah mu. Lalu ku pikir inilah yang terbaik. Mungkin ini kehendak Tuhan agar kau bisa menyayangi seorang adik."

"kau tau Sehun sering menceritakan mu dulu. Ia beberapa kali mengunjungi Kai."

"Sehun. Do Sehun adik ku?"

"Ia bercerita andaikan kau bisa memberikan sedikit waktu mu untuknya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Bagaimana kalau dia seorang kelainan jiwa seperti Jongin apa kau akan tetap merawatnya. Aku menyakin nya kalau kau juga sangat menyayangi nya dan ucapan ku terbukti. Kau bahkan merawat Kai dengan sangat baik."

..fiuh..~=+_+=~..fiuh..

Kyungsoo terpaksa merelakan kepergian Kai. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak akan menyerah untuk hidupnya. Ia akan terus berjuang hidup agar bisa merawat Kai. Kyungsoo kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Suho di rumah sakit 2 minggu yang lalu.

"apa aku masih mempunyai harapan untuk bertahan hidup. Aku masih ingin hidup Suho!"

"mungkin itu bisa saja terjadi. Kita bisa mengoperasi tenggorokkan mu. Tapi kau tau resiko yang sangat besar. Setelah operasi kau bisa saja kau tak bisa mengucapkan huruf 'R' atau 'L' atau juga 'S'. Tapi tenang saja ada terapi yang bisa membuat mu tidak cadel. Namun perubahan suara juga bisa terjadi. Tenang saja kau bukan penyanyi bukan. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

Kyungsoo membeku ditempatnya. 'tapi Kai menyukai senandung ku' batin pria bermata bulat besar itu.

"itu yang kau bilang sangat beresiko?"

"itu hanya resiko kecil. Bisa juga terjadi kesalahan saat pengangkatan dan itu bisa saja mengganggu pembuluh mu. Dan kalau itu terjadi. Kondisi mu akan semakin parah. Kau mungkin akan terkena Haemophilia."

"ada yang lain?"

"untuk paru-paru mu. Kami akan berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh air yang mengendap di paru-paru mu. Tapi kami harus melakukannya di Jepang. Kalau memang tak berhasil kita bisa mencari mengganti paru-paru mu."

Sekecil apapun harapan nya tapi Kyunsoo tetap berjuang untuk hidup dan ia putuskan untuk menerima tawaran Suho sekarang.

..fiuh..~=+_+=~..fiuh..

1 tahun kemudian

13 Januari 2014

Kyungsoo sekarang memasuki sebuah kediaman yang besar dan mewah. Beberapa tahun yang lalu ia pernah kesini bersama adik nya Sehun karena urusan bisnis. Tapi sekarang ia kesini untuk mengambil adik nya yang lain. Begitu turun dari mobilnya Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Kai yang sedang bermain bersama Chanyeol.

"bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol

"aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Semua masa kelam sudah berakhir."

Chanyeol bukan orang jahat yang akan egois pada adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Karena ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang hyung. Tentu saja Chanyeol mau berbagi Kai dengan Kyungsoo.

"jadi kita akan merayakan ulangtahun kalian berdua sekarang?"

"ulang tahun?" teriak Kai yang langsung bangkit sambil memeluk kedua boneka krongnya.

"happy Kaisoo day!"

Chanyeol memeluk keduanya. Ia sudah menanggap Kyungsoo adik nya juga sekarang. Dan Chanyeol bahagia bisa memiliki adik seperti mereka berdua.

The End..

Absurd?

So pasti..

Tadinya ini sad ending tapi jadi happy ending.. dan aku selalu gagal kalau happy ending..

Hehe…

Tadinya inspirasi aku ini untuk Kris dan Sehun..

Tapi karena Kaisoo day jadi diganti castnya..

Atau bayangkan dengan pairing yang kalian inginkan aja..

Bye ^^ bye ^^


End file.
